


The Misfortunes of a Goblin on Her Own

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy Racism, Gen, Hurt, Nott Needs a Hug (Critical Role), Nott-centric (Critical Role), Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Nott has an unfortunate run in on her own
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Misfortunes of a Goblin on Her Own

Nott felt a rib crack. That wasn't good. Her vision was blurry, but she could see her assailants looming over her body, spitting insults in a language she couldn't understand. She made a futile attempt to slink into herself which did nothing but extract a harsh laugh from the two men. Her body ached terribly. Her nose was definitely broken, as well as her hand. It was a common punishment for thieves to break their fingers so they wouldn't steal again. The problem was, she hadn't been stealing anything. Her mask had slipped on the street, and it just so happened the townsfolk had no predilection towards goblins. She had found out months ago that even a mistake as small as that had awful consequences for someone who looked like her. Sometimes when she was being screamed at or beat she wondered if Veth would have reacted that way. Sure, she hadn't liked goblins, but sometimes it felt a bit excessive. 

Her mind latched onto home, Yeza and Luc, in her delirious state. Her mind wandered to old memories of a time of domesticity. She could still feel the damage being wrought upon this body (her new body) and she made little attempt to stay conscious. She shut her eyes in painful anticipation for when this would be over and prayed that the damage wouldn't be too severe.

Eventually, it did end. She couldn't remember them leaving, only that she opened her eyes and realized the beating had stopped. Institutionally, she tried to sit up. The pain that wracked her body was so severe and all encompassing that she threw up. She managed to roll onto her front, although this did make the pain worse, so she wouldn't choke. 

Careful not to use her mangled hand, she pushed herself away from the vomit. Her elbows got scraped, but her body was light enough it wasn't much of an issue. She put some pressure on her legs. Her ankle was either broken or twisted, but other than that her legs were okay.

Deliriously, she muscled through, pulling herself into a standing position. As soon as she did, her legs buckled under her. She barely caught herself with her shoulders. She felt like she needed to throw up again, but she powered through. She took stock of her location. The beating had begun at sunset, and it was now night. The streets were empty as far as she could see, and a chilled wind blew through the empty road. A bit of blood from a cut on her forehead dribbled into her eye and she clumsily pawed it away.

Her thoughts turned to Caleb. Obviously, he was her only help right now. It had been this way for months, but usually this thought was more comforting when her partner wasn't a ten minute walk away. She was exhausted and light headed, but she knew she needed to get him. She kept her mind on that one task as she slowly began the intense limp over to the tavern.

She prayed nobody was out, because she was physically incapable of being stealthy right now. She kept close to the walls just in case she did need to hide, and to occasionally lean on when the pain was too great. Her resolve was strong, and got much stronger when she saw the sign of the tavern. She almost wanted to cry at the sight of this. Despite her thoughts being cloudy, she pulled her hood over her face with her good hand. The hot white pain pulsing through her battered body, she entered the tavern, keeping her head down.

The immediate rush of light and noise made her cringe. Without hesitation, she limped over to the staircase, before realizing this would be an issue of its own. The pressure on her (she determined sprained) ankle had been difficult on the walk over, and as she walked up the first step, it got so much worse. Involuntarily, she made a small whining noise before she clasped her hand over her mouth. She took another step, and then another. Almost passing out half way through, she powered through. She leaned on the railing as surreptitiously as possible. Tears welled up in her eyes, the pain almost unbearable and the exhaustion willing her to pass out. 

To her surprise, she made it to the top of the railing. She wiped blood from her face and hobbled over to the room Caleb should be in. She tripped slightly and slammed into the door, her shoulder receiving the blunt of the damage. Slowly, she pulled away, swaying for a minute. She raised her unbroken hand to knock on the door, but before she could, the door swung open. Caleb's eyes widened as he looked down at her. He said something distant and she felt herself topple over. The last thing she remembered was something soft catching her before she passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to add more chapters to this, and originally I intended not to post more until I had written more, but whatever :/


End file.
